The Masks Between Us
by LizzyVanilla
Summary: She had always said no, but she felt so compelled to say yes. That wasn’t right, right? (One-shot) ladynoir, adrienette. Fluff, reveal.
1. chapter 1

**I want to say before hand, please leave reviews and cons, as I'm really trying to improve more on FanFictions and writing overall. Trash-Can.**

MLB

She kept her eyes open, not kissing back. Feeling the heat of a bright red blush spreading from the tips of her ears to the bridge of her nose, under the bright red mask with black spots that she wore.

He quickly pulled back, his hand rubbing the back of his neck out of nervous habit.

"I- uh, sorry, M-My Lady." He stuttered out.

She didn't know what came over her, except the utter feeling of boldness, as she stood on her tippy-toe's, her lips suddenly re-connected with his. Her hands were softly cupping his cheeks and this time it was _her_ who caught him off guard.

Withing seconds he responded, his hand laying on her hips.

And just as they were in the spurr of the moment, the phone in her dress' pocket ringed, as they abruptly sprung apart.

She grabbed her phone, trying to stop her alarm, almost dropping the phone in the progress of doing so.

"Sorry," she had said, as she put her phone back. "My parents want me home before midnight." She pushed a lock of her blue-ish black hair out of her face, behind her ear, as it shimmered in the light of the evening.

"It's okay, bugaboo." Her cat gave her his signature grin, it just screamed _Chat._

She took a step back, a soft laugh escaping her mouth. "I had fun tonight, Chaton." Fondness was clear in her eyes as she smiled softly and ruffled his already tousled hair.

"Me too." He replied. "Tonight was _purr_ fect."

She couldn't bring herself to roll her eyes, groan, or even look the slightest bit unamused. "I'll see you tomorrow on patrol, kitty."

She was in the middle of turning around, as he caught her hand with his own. "Wait," he said and she looked at him curiously. "Can I at least, finally, know your name, My Lady?"

She sighed, shoulders slumping. He had asked her so many times before, and even though she had always said no, she felt compelled to say yes. That wasn't right, _right_?

She opened her mouth, fishing for words, but instead, she grabbed a pen from her red, self-made purse, as grazed his hand softly.

He looked at her with an eyebrow raised, as she wrote somethig on his hand, and he felt the point of the ballpoint tip tickling the flesh on his hands skin.

She took the pen away and closed his hand into fist, looking up at him, slight doubt reflecting in her eyes. Was she really going through with _this_?

"Don't open or look at your hand until I'm gone. Understood?"

Their eyes were locked as he nodded his head a little. "Anything for you, My Lady." He smiled in a familiar way, but she couldn't place her hand on it, and chose to let it slide.

She smiled back. "Good." With that she turned around to walk away, but just before she turned the corner, she looked back at him, dressed in a nice suit, black mask on his face, blonde hair shining in the moonlight.

And his eyes were on the words on his hand.

For a moment, their eyes met.

And then she wasn't there anymore.

MLB

The next morning, before she was about to walk into class, Adrien stopped her, softly grabbing her hand, making her whip her head around to meet his face.

He held up his hand, one word- no, a name- written on it.

 _'Marinette'_

MLB

 _ **I hope you liked this, and for all spelling errors, in my defense, it's 2 o' clock in the morning. XD.**_

 _ **For people who didn't understand, this story is kinda about a masquerade or some sorta party they went to, and they start making out and yeah, things start going really uphill from then on.**_

 _ **This story was actually written as a one-shot a year ago, but not originally from ML. But I decided to re-use it as a FanFiction. Because my other two absolutely suck.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**So as you can see I randomly had some inspiration and I decided to try and put it to good use. So here's chapter two. Maybe there'll even be a third chapter ;).**

 **Enjoy.**

MLB

Adrien had looked with confusion at his hand.

' _Marinette_ '.

Why had Ladybug written his princess' name on his hand?

He glanced towards his Lady, just as she looked back at him, and in that one moment, it all came crashing down on him.

His Lady, his Bugaboo, was his princess, the sweet, fierce girl that sat behind him in class, and he hadn't noticed.

The pictures of two girls merged into one beautiful and amazing girl.

He felt _overjoyed._

He knew he woukd love whoever was under her mask, knowing it was Marinette just made that way easier, he didn't even have to try. He was an absolutely smitten kitty.

Did she even know she controlled his heart's strings? Did she know that he had fallen for her so hard? _Literally._

 _Yes._ His mind answered, _why would she than have kissed you earlier this evening_? He told himself.

A love-sick smile came to rest on his face, as was an uncontrollable, flaming blush.

He pulled off his black mask and put it in his suit pocket, taking another glance at his hand, just now noticing how nicelly she had written her name.

 _God, there was even a heart on the I._

He would talk to her.

His hand clenched into a fist.

 _Tomorrow._

MLB

In his opinion, the next day couldn't have come any slower.

He felt so excited, that he couldn't keep his eyes shut that night, and when he looked at his clock, he realized that he wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon.

So, he decided he needed some fresh air, calling upon his Kwami, that was sleeping in an empty Camembert package.

One transformation sequence later, Chat Noir could be found crossing the rooftops of Paris.

A cold winter breeze hit his face and tousled his hair, and before he realized it, he had arrived on a quite familiar balcony.

The lights were out for all except one, the lamp on his princess' desk shone in the dark room, and next to it, hunched up on her desk, laid Marinette.

His Lady's face was peaceful, and it took him a moment to notice, but she hadn't even changed out of her Ladybug dress, before seating her self to design.

Soft, lose ringlets of Blue-ish black hair framed her sleep induced face, her mouth slightly opende and her cheeks flu-

Adrien scolded himself mentally for being so stalker-ish.

But he couldn't deny that he wished that that face was the first thing he saw in the morning as he opened his eyes.

He stayed a little longer, before going to his cold and empty house, just before his alarm went off.


	3. She wouldn’t forget

**Thanks to everyone for the amazing comments and to _BeautifulMessanger_ for the amazing, and throughly appriciated feedback!**

 **I must honestly say I didn't expect this, I only sometimes write FanFiction, although I breath it in as oxygen, I do need to confess that I'm not the best at writing characters that aren't mine, though, but I do really enjoy writing this.**

MLB

The school day dragged on extremely slow in Marinette's opinion, as she dreaded the conversation she and Adrien - no, _Chat-_ were going to have after school.

She fiddled with her slightly sweaty fingers as she thought back on the evening before, kissing Adrien - omg, _Adrien_ is _Chat Noir-_ and writing down her name on his hand.

When she did it, she hadn't expected for Chat to be this close, to literally sit only a meter away from her every day. She had thought through every single scenerio, but _this_ simply wasn't one of them.

She had just started to realize what was infront of her all along, that this crush on the blonde model was extremely hopeless, that _he_ never would look twice at her. So she turned her path, only to fall down before another blonde, who _she_ had never looked at twice before, but in that moment...

She knew. She just _knew._ He had always been there, by her side, on her balcony after patrol, running next to her on the rooftops of the Parisian homes.

Suddenly she wasn't scared anymore, she wasn't completely ready yet either, but her walls came crumbling down, revealing him to her.

There were these small things, so tiny they could be looked over so easily, but she had seen.

Marinette's gaze drifted from the clock in the classroom to the boy infront of her, small, fond smile tugging the corners of her mouth upwards.

He had looked at her, this mischivious glint in his eyes that one evening, as he had cracked a pun. And for the first time ever, she had _laughed_. She would forever remember how excited he looked, how his green eyes shone, and he just seemed so _happy._

She had then come to a realization, she loved seeing him like that, she had wanted to see him like that more often.

The bluenette wiped her sweaty hands on her jeans, this was Adrien, _Chat_ , who she was going to talk with, he was her partner and best friend, so she had reason to be nervous, she really hadn't.

This was the boy she had fought alongside with for almost two years, and this reveal wasn't going to change them, at least not for the worse.

Marinette let her mind drift again, for it was still too long until the lesson was over, and instead of dread she now felt... something _Something good._

She replayed the memory of the night before, the party that was held in their honor had been magical and she honestly didn't remember most of it, because when she though about the party itself, her mind brought her back to the dancing with Chat.

The way he held her close, how she could softly hear his heart beating over the music, when she had put her head on his chest while slow dancing. She also remembered apologizing profusely when she had stepped on his toes, how he had reassured her everything was fine, how they had stared into each other eyes, both having warm cheeks.

She sighed, catching the attention of the feline super hero before her, as he turned around a little, they were just able to gaze at each other, as-

The bell chimed and chattering started again in the classroom, students packing up their stuff, ready to go home.

She and Adrien smiled at each other for a second, before also getting ready to leave.

"Bonne chance." Alya whispered and then took Nino and pretty much just dragged him with her, out of the classroom.

Adrien rubbed his neck a little nervously - _God, could he be any more adorable?-_ and smiled slyly at her just opening his mouth to sa-

"Adri-kins!" Chloe's earpiecing screech rang, and before they both knew it, she was in Adriens arm, trying to kiss his cheek.

The boy gently removed her arms from him and took a step back. "Yes, Chlo?"

She took a step to him again, and Marinette winced, didn't she understand that Adrien didn't like _that_?

"I know today you have your free afternoon, so I thought we could go-"

"Uhm, sorry Chloe, but I actually wanted to spend today with Marinette." He carefully rejected her, and Marinette was hit once again with one of the reasons she had liked Adrien so much before.

Chloe's face turned into a sneer as she turned to the bluenette, ready to growl. "With her? But she's a- a- a peasant!" She retorted.

The blonde boy heaved a sigh and grabbed his bag and softly took Marinette's wrist, careful not to hurt or push her into something she didn't want. "Let's go, Princess." He almost hissed.

The super hero duo walked out of the classroom, not failing to hear Chloe stomp her feet and trowing a childish tantrum.

MLB

When they left the school that winter afternoon, they headed for the park, sitting down on a bench, distance between them too big for both their liking.

A silence stretched between them, but not sure of what to say. Their eyes met and Marinette saw something in his green orbs, it made her stomach turn in nervous as her hands fiddled with the hem of her jacket, but upon longer inspections, she realized it was... _fear_?

All of her doubts were suddenly forgotten and she found herself hugging him, holding him tightly as she wanted to comfort him, but from what, exactly? What was he fearing that moment?

She found him putting his arms around her too in an embrace, feeling him burying his nose into her hair, pressing her even tighter against him, as if he thought that she could disappear at any given second.

"I'm so glad it's you, Princess." He murmered into her hair, as she felt his warm breath on her scalp, bringing a tickling sensation.

She sighed contently and felt her lips curled into a smile, the heat of a blush dusting her cheeks, the tiniest, leftover insecurities fading from existence.

"Not as glad as I am." She felt herself say, as she leaned out of the embrace, looking up, into his eyes, smiling reassuringly.

He grinned back at her in a way that just screamed _Chat_. And then she just couldn't understand how she hadn't seen it before how she had been so blind.

But now she knew, and she wouldn't forget.

MLB

 **Thanks for reading, and I just want to let everyone know that I'm thinking about combining chapter 1 and 2 into one, so the chapter is longer, and switching it uo so they flow right into eachother.**

 **Let me know what you think about this and I have a random question;**

 **Which are your favourite, non-love square Ships in this show?**


	4. AN accidental upload

Sorry if I hyped anyone with this chapter, I accidentally clicked on a wrong button and such, but there's no chapter 4 (yet)!

Heads up to everyone still reading this! It's such a honor!

\- Lizzy


End file.
